pot pourri
by imagined-experiences
Summary: A collection of drabbles including different pairing and prompts. canon, fanon, !requests!
1. HermioneCharlie

**Concept of the pot-pourri:**

_Those drabbles were written for the (addicting) drabble tag in HPFC. Most of them are written in 10-15mn and none of them is beta-read. They include different **pairings** and **prompts** and have no link between them. _

_I'll post them regularly (I hope) and I'll be glad to try to answer requests given via reviews. _

* * *

**HermioneCharlie-waterworks-for delete-the-girl**

It's summer and Hermione last holiday with the kids before Rose starts Hogwarts. She's disappointed because Ron and Harry left at the last minute because of an emergency, but still she appreciates the time with Ginny and the three kids, George and Angelina with the twins and Charlie who gave them a surprise visit.

The kids are playing in the pools and the other adults are eating ice cream, Hermione is alone lazily enjoying the weather under the fake waterfall. Soon Hugo joins her and splashes Hermione who pretends to be annoyed. Charlie can't help but help the kid annoy his mother and their laughs are heard by everyone near them.

"Little boy, you look exactly like your father!" a man swimming by them says, "You have a charming family Sir."

Before Hermione could answer that Charlie is not the father, he grabs her and smacks her briefly on the lips.

"Yeah, a beautiful family."

When the man is left, Hermione slaps Charlie.

"Why on Earth have you done that!" She seems outraged and is red in face.

"It's just for fun Hermione, relax." Charlie chuckles before grabbing a laughing Hugo and plunging him in the pool.


	2. DaphneSeamus

**DaphneSeamus-bump-for Schermionie**

It's really the last place on Earth where Daphne would have thought to bump into the Finnigan boy. It's a classy and really expensive restaurant, and conceited at that. Her parents had to drag her into that boring place, but Finnigan seems to be there willingly. He excuses himself for bumping into her and takes a seat at the bar.

From the table she shares with her parents Daphne can tell he is bored and not really confortable here. His suit-robe doesn't fit him at all, he looks so ridiculous. She observes him for a while, between two drinks. She has nothing better to do, she tells herself. He's way better build than he was at Hogwarts. And dark colours makes him look more intelligent, or less dumb at least. She wonders why he's here. Maybe waiting for a date, she laughs out loud at that and her mother gives her a stern look.

After a moment, she can't take it anymore, she needs to know. She excuses herself from her parents, makes her way to the bar and stands next to him.

"Has your date stand you up?" Daphne mocks.

"Actually, a client has. I'm a lawyer," he adds at her questioning look. Seamus doesn't bother being mean at her, he can tell she's as annoyed as him and really is not in the mood.

"Wanna take a seat?" he asks her.

"Will you offer me a drink?"

"A glass of wine for the lady, please."


	3. BellatrixVoldemort

**BellatrixVoldemort-Enlightenment-for HO's prompt of the day**

_a special thanks to Schermionie for giving me the pairing :)_

_

* * *

_

She's young when her husband brings her to her first Death Eater meeting, she's barely twenty. It's dark and a little scary, but she is not scared. Bellatrix was waiting for that moment, she has always wanted to be here, in the middle of the fights and conspirators and now that her wishes are fulfilled, she doubts.

It's only men in here, and it seems to be more for the alcohol than for the planning of the battles. She's disappointed. She wants to know more about the action, she wants to know how they are going to get rid of the mudbloods and she wants to feel the power.

Rodolphus takes her by the hand, like a little girl, and she shakes her hand out of his; she needs to explore the place and he is only interested in the alcohol and his friends.

The house that hosts the meeting is refined and from an ancient family, she can tell. She's wandering around when she meets him. The Dark Lord, the utterly charming Dark Lord. If she wasn't Bellatrix Black Lestrange, she would have been starstruck. He's barely arriving but already giving orders to some men with masks.

She stands here, and for the first time of her life, Bellatrix seems not to be at ease. She recovers herself quickly, and greets him politely.

"My Lord." She bows, and he laughs.

"_You_ do not need to bow in front of me, young lady," he says while taking her hand and kissing it.

She's flattered and before she can talk he adds, "what is a charming lady like you doing here?"

She answers with passion that she wants to be enlighten about the upcoming war and that she wants a mudblood's free world. Her speech is full of rage and desire, he's impressed.

He asks that she sits at the front row, and he shares his knowledge with her and the others.

When she leaves, she's glad. She came for enlightenment, she leaves with a burning passion and admiration. For the cause or for the man, she doesn't know.


	4. SiriusMarlene

**SiriusMarlene-Tell her...tell her I love her-for HO's prompt of the day**

_Thanks Schermionie for the helpful review :)_

_

* * *

_

It's crazy because he knows it has to be like that, but he just doesn't want it to be. He has to send that stupid letter to Marlene.

The Death Eaters had been intercepting their correspondences and followed them to their direction. Death Eaters had discovered so many stash that the Order had needed to find another way to communicate. But now, an Auror thought it would be interesting to use it to their advantage. They are sending a letter with false informations to trap the Death Eaters into a combat. The Order isn't the kind to look for the fight, but it's getting worse and worse every day and they need to confront them.

It's dangerous and Sirius doesn't care to do it, but they have chosen Marlene to receive the letter, and he's worried. Marlene's place is the only one they can sacrifice without risk, or with minimum risks anyway.

Sirius knows the attack is going to be somewhere else, that all had been planned by the Order, and he knows she's not alone in the apartment, that the chance they attack it are slim, but still, he just can't send the bloody letter. He cares to much about her.

But he has to, he reminds himself, and he ties the letter to the owl's leg. He can't help but feeling something is wrong, that there is a flaw in their plan and he's worried sick for her.

"Tell her...tell her I love her," he murmurs to the owl, just in case something happens. He feels relieved in a way, sends the owl with his double message, and he watches it fly away.


	5. TheoHermione

**TheoHermione-Rivals-for _Jemennuie_ **

** !Joyeux Anniversaire! **

(I'm really sorry for the delay and the quality of the fic)

_-it's also written for the prompt of the day-_

* * *

Ron is gone and it hurts a lot even if they knew it for a while that they couldn't pretend to be happy, that their couple wasn't working any more. The worst thing had been the media during the divorce, newspapers got involved and created stories about him cheating on her and even one where it was question of Hermione preferring women. But it's almost over now, and she can continue her life.

The pity faces are unbearable and she's tired of people trying to cheer her up, when she only wants to be left alone.

He's the last person on earth she would have expected support from. Theodore is Hermione's colleague, but nothing more. He's even her rival in most of the cases. They never have been friendly toward each other, and he never talked to her outside a case. She's really surprised when he's defending her from a curious reporter who managed to make his way in the office.

"Thanks," she says to him after he has shoved the man outside.

"You're welcome," he answers. "Coffee?"He doesn't even wait for an answer and serves her a cup.

She thanks him and remembers he has divorced too not some long ago, she asks him to be sure.

"Yes," he answers, "and it was already enough difficult without the press."

The conversation goes on from there, and they don't talk about the current case. It seems natural for them to talk about their divorce, they both know what it is and they understand the other's point of view.

Hermione is surprised to speak with him so freely, until one hour ago she only knew Theodore Nott, her rival in most of the trials, but now he's Theo, the one who understands her. She tried to talk with Ginny about the divorce, but it was awkward, she tried to talk with her other friends, but none of them understood her like Theo.

It's really weird how in one hour she changed her view on one the person. She's more curious about him now, and it's all naturally she invites him for a lunch. And he accepts, because they both need friends right now.


	6. DracoAstoria

**DracoAstoria-Petunias-for Schermionie**

_...Who corrected some mistakes...THANKS_

* * *

Narcissa asked her why she planted Petunias, and Astoria answered she loved the intensity of the violet.

What she hadn't said to her mother-in-law was that petunias actually meant 'don't give up' in the language of flowers and that Draco offered her those more than once.

The first time was when she wanted so badly to enter that Healer Training, when they refused her candidature. Draco had came with petunias and the promise that the next time would be the one. And he had been right.

The second time was when her and her sister had been having a row and were not talking, no matter how many times Astoria tried to apologize to her for what she had said. Again he came with petunias and again he had been right, two weeks later Daphne came to her.

The third time had actually repeated itself a lot more, each month he had found her crying and each month he had brought her petunias. It had lasted two years, two painful years because she wanted to offer him a heir, but she couldn't.

But today she was not crying, she was smiling and planting petunias, because they wouldn't need them anymore.


	7. HannahErnie

**HannahErnie-Wine Tasting-for Lucy(TheRealRavenclaw)**

**!Happy Birthday! Hope you enjoy your day**

_thanks Schermionie for the prompt_

* * *

When he has invited her to the little gathering between friends, it's really because of the Hogwarts years remembrance. Ernie evolves in a really different circle of friends now, older and wiser and more refined.

And Hannah doesn't seem to fit in, but he met her in Diagon Alley and she has asked where he was heading with all those wine bottles and he couldn't lie to her, could he?

So he has invited her and she has surprised him. She comes with an _ohsoelegant_ black dress which is so unlike her, it's scary. But then she laughs, and he finds her again.

Then there is the wine tasting, white wines for the ladies and red for the men. She's bold and drinks red wine with the men and surprises them all with her knowledge and her good tastes. Ernie is shocked, but recovers rapidly when she starts talking about Zach and Susan and Justin. It feels really good. And he invites her to the other gathering and more, because she's exactly what he needs. She's sweet and friendly (so unlike his other friends) yet she's elegant and cultivated (so he wants to know more about her).


	8. DracoAstoria2

**DracoAstoria-Can you help me please?-for Angie( xxx-angelin-xxx)**

**!Happy Birthday! Hope you enjoy your day**

_thanks Schermionie for the prompt_

* * *

"Can you help me please?" The words are simple and banal, but they strike him. No one ever asked him for help. First of all, because he's not the kind of people who help willingly. Second, he's Draco Malfoy and people avoid him like the plague since the Final Battle.

But the woman repeats the question, just like if she doesn't know who he is.

"Can you help me, _please_?" Her voice is insistent.

"Sure," he answers.

"Thanks," she says while dropping her bags and things in his arms. "Those shoes are killing me," she adds, taking them off.

He watches her stunned, while she picks her things out of his arms. She trusted him and it's enough for him to be curious and want to know more about her.

"Since I helped you, you owe me," he says. "With a dinner, I mean," he adds to her scandalized face. She smiles at him.

"What's your name?"

"Astoria."


	9. KatieFred

**KatieFred-Grudge-for Hogwarts Online's Prompt Of The Day**

_Pairing requested by OliveTreeHugger along with the prompt sneezing_

* * *

It's the beginning winter break, the twins are really busy with the shop, but Katie has been sent to St Mungos and Fred really wants to visit her. He proposes his brother to go after the closing of the shop, but George reminds him the visit are forbidden after six o'clock so Fred goes to see her while George stays at the shop.

She's pale, looks tired and seems fragile surrounded by two healers who leaves the room when Fred enters. She's not her bright self, it hurts him to see Katie like that. She's sneezing and he jokes about her going to St Mungos for a simple cold, she smiles faintly at his rather bad tentative of joke. He's not himself when he sees her like that, he can't even do a simple joke.

It's really awkward so she breaks the silence, "George is not here?"

"No, I'm on my own for once," he says. "George couldn't come because of the shop, you know."

"Oh, I understand. But he better brings chocolate frogs if he wants to visit me," she says smiling.

And it's easy again, like every time with her. They talk about Hogwarts and quidditch and the shop. Ans she finally finds the courage to ask about Angelina.

"We broke up," he informs her. "Two month ago actually." He was afraid she would hold a grudge against him after inviting Angelina and not her to the Yule Ball. But apparently it's in the past because she smiles briefly.

"I'm sorry to hear," she answers but he can see in her eyes she's not really.

"Yeah." An awkward silence follows. "But it's a good thing, I guess. Though I don't have any date for Bill's wedding now." He reflects out loud.

"Would you come with me?"

It's spontaneous, like every time with Fred, but she probably doesn't seem to mind as a big smile appears on her face.

"If I'm out of this hell..."

"Of course you'll be out soon."

"I hope so, I'm really bored here. I do nothing except starring at the wall and read. Making fun of one of the nurses is my only pastime. But it's not funny when I'm on my own."

"I can come during the afternoons and we could make fun of her together?"

"That would be nice."

Both smiles and soon it's time for Fred to leave, but like promised he comes back the day after.


	10. ScorpiusLily

**ScorpiusLily-Team-mates-for Pooja (opaque-girl)**

**_Happy belated Birthday_**

* * *

Scorpius could have all the girls he wants, he has choices and options when it comes to girl (and job opportunities, and people who would like to be his 'friend'). But in a way it's expected, being the famous quidditch player he is. Some dare say he's the new Oliver Wood. (Except girls wish he is not)

It would be easy to pick one of the sweet girls he sometimes flirts with. Or one his parents recommend to him, (in other words one who is not after is money). But he just can't. He has too much on his mind, well he has to much images of _her_ on his mind. He doesn't really comprehend it, the thrill he feels when he is near her.

She is not sweet nor delicate, she is Lily Luna Potter, his funny and spontaneous team-mate.

She's nothing exceptional, really. She's concentrated on her career and told him bluntly that she is aiming for his captain place on the team. She's his best-friends' sister and a Potter, which kind of complicate things. And she's always late for practises, which enervate him a lot.

Except that she's perfect for him, and all her flaws are insignificant. Only here because he wants them to be here. Because he's a Slytherin coward. Fortunately for him, she's a Slytherin with a Gryffindor background, and she kisses away all his incertitudes.


	11. ScorpiusRose

**ScorpiusRose-****"I think my mother disapproves more than my father does, actually."-for Amy(xx-random-xx)**

**_Happy (early) Birthday_**

_thanks Schermionie for the prompt_

* * *

She's crying but she doesn't really know why. Well, actually she's crying because the magical law school refused her candidature, but it's not the real cause.

Scorpius finds her and takes a sit beside his sobbing friend.

"What's wrong Rosie?"

She wipes the tears of her eyes before muttering a quick nothing.

"Is it because of the law school?" he asks. "Your cousin told me you've been put in the waiting list."

"Yeah, I wanted to go so badly," she says weakly.

"Trying to convince yourself?"

"You know very well that."

And it's true Scorpius knew that Rose's first career choice was not Magical Law but Curse Breaking, he had asked her why she was attempting that school, with all the difficult exams when it's wasn't her first choice. She had answered that it was expected.

"Does your parents really disapprove you wanting to be a Curse Breaker?" he asks, curious.

"I think my mother disapproves more than my father does, actually. My mum has kind of a life all set for me, and of course she has planned different options but all involve laws and none curse breaking."

"Well you should be happy you failed, in a way. Not that failing is fun or anything."

"I have not failed..."

"How have you not failed?"

"I... have sabotaged the exam."

"Of course Rose Weasley couldn't fail," Scorpius says with a laugh. "A bit Slytherin of you, isn't it?" he jokes.

"But you choose to fail which means you have no doubts it's not for you, so instead of crying because you disappointed your mother, why wouldn't you come to Hogsmeade with me?"

She looks at him and says, "This way my parent's won't be jealous, I'll have disappointed both of them."

But she's smiling, because doing things for herself and not because it's expected feels good.


	12. AliciaAdrian

**AliciaAdrian-****you know what I mean, right?-for Schermionie**

* * *

"He's charming and sweet, that's what I see in him."

"Still, I think you're an idiot. He's a Slytherin Alicia!"

"He WAS a Slytherin Katie! He changed. Adrian changed and matured. Even Oliver says so, they play in the same team, remember?"

"I remember, but let me have doubts about him. At least until I meet him."

"I feel good with him, and it's important that you guys appreciate him. Like you with Dean, you know what I mean, right?"

"Of course I know what you mean, and if you like him there is good chances we'll like him."

"Thanks."

"But, Alicia, don't you think we'll be kind with him if he hurts you one way or another."


	13. FrankAlice

**FrankAlice-****connection-for Schermionie**

* * *

Frank doesn't care that Alice is not considered as a suitable pureblood: there is that connection, that link between them and he's not going to let it go just because of a stupid family row.

He knew since the beginning that his mother would have never approved him being with a muggle-born. Not that she is prejudiced, she says, but the chance the kind would be a squib are too high. But really he doesn't understand how an ancient family row is stepping in the middle of his path. Luckily, Alice and Frank are not the kind to stop at the first obstacle, and they are not the kind to deny the obvious. And that thrill, that feeling, that connection is obvious.


	14. LucyLorcan

**LucyLorcan-****daisy chain-for Ela (never-ending nights with you)**

******Happy Birthday! I hope you'll like my gift :)**

_thanks Schermionie for the prompt_

* * *

They always take decision upon silly things. Well the decisions they have to take are often silly too, but it's what they do all the time. Molly and Lysander (the serious ones) always make fun of them because of that.

It has started fourteen years ago, they were only six years-old and forced to play together because all Lucy's cousin were already at Hogwarts. Lorcan wanted to play with the toy-brooms, Lucy wanted to paint; they decided to take a dandelion and pluck it, petal by petal, one turn it was Lucy, the other Lorcan. The last one to take a petal would choose the game. Lorcan won, but he chose to paint.

**... **"If I manage to peel that apple without breaking the peel in several pieces, I'll jump into the lake." It was in the middle of winter and of course Lorcan managed to peel it in one go. But Lucy took the peel and broke it, so he hadn't had to jump**...**

**… **"If there is an even number of main stars in that constellation, I'll date Luke." He had advised her to count the main stars on another constellation, Orion. And of course, he very well knew that Orion had seven main stars**...**

**… **"If the next wizard entering the store has a blue robe, I'll pay you that book." Unfortunately for Lucy, the next wizard was dressed in green. Fortunately for her, Lorcan saw it rather blue-ish**...**

And even now that they are twenty they still do it.

Lucy is in her garden doing daisy chain, she's maybe to old for it, but she doesn't care. She has been wrestling over her thoughts all night: whether or not tell her feelings to Lorcan. And it's the only solution she found. If she managed to do a daisy chain with thirty daisies in less than a minute, she'll tell him.

She tries, and tries again but always fail. And she can't change the number because it'd not be fair and it just means it's not meant to be.

Lorcan choose her twenty-eight failed attempt to sit beside her in the garden.

"Trying to take a decision about what this time?" he says. He knows when she wants to take a decision, she does one of their stupid things and pouts.

"Nothing," she mutters.

"Come on Lu, I know you better than that." And he starts tickling her to cheer her up. She's laughing with him and they fall background, Lorcan always tickling her. They are now lying in the grass side by side, both smiling, and she wishes she could have done the thirty-daisies chain.

Apparently he has read Lucy's mind because he's kissing her. Even if she only managed to pile twenty-three daisies.


	15. ZachariasHannah

**ZachariasHannah-****coffee-for Schermionie**

* * *

Hannah doesn't know why she comes so early for her job, she's the boss! Mary is supposed to open the Leaky Cauldron at six every morning after John night shift. Hannah always come around nine. But it has been a month she awakes at six -she hates it- and she opens the pub. Mary tells her it's her job and that she should rest, but the woman is still pleased to have company in the morning.

Only a few people come in the morning. There is Jack, who works at the Daily; Kelly who lives in Muggle London and Zacharias who just started a job at Gringotts one month ago.

Every morning it's the same routine, she serves Kelly a tea and sells Jack some floo powder. And then, she serves Zacharias a cup of coffee, one sugar and sits with him for a while.

She wonders if it's because Neville is away during school year but today she wants more than just a coffee...


	16. OliverGabrielle

**Oliver/Gabrielle(sort of)—Lake—for HO's prompt of the day **

_credit for the pairing Oliver/Gabrielle goes to Mew_

**Dedicated to Schermionie ;)**

* * *

She always had a big crush on him, but really who haven't? He's Oliver Wood, Puddlemere captain, handsome and friendly. Yes, she can say he's friendly just with reading his interviews on magazines and watching pictures of him; he has a smile that inspire confidence.

She always dreamed of meeting him and asking for an autograph and a photograph but really it was a thought in the back of her head, and when she meets him for real, well she's surprised to say the least.

It's for Bill Weasley' birthday, he is her brother-in-law and she does the trip from France because she hasn't seen her new nephew yet and Louis will turn two month soon. The birthday is the last excuse she needed for the trip.

They have a nice party by the lake behind the burrows. It's full of family and friends but she only recognizes a few of them. Her eyes wanders and she recognises him. Oliver wood.

She lets her niece Victoire, who was on her lap, on the floor to play with Teddy and directs herself toward him. She can't believe her luck, Oliver Wood is here, attending the birthday party for her brother-in-law. He's talking with Percy and Bill and she doesn't hesitate to interrupt them.

"Happy birthday Bill, hi Percy." "Bonjour Oliver," she adds after a small pause.

Percy nods at her and Bill thanks her and takes her away he wants to show her something. Bill is talking to her, but she doesn't listen, she's too much surprised to see Oliver didn't even acknowledged her.

He keeps on talking animately with Percy, he has completely ignored her. She's very surprised to say the least.


	17. SiriusLily

**SiriusLily(friendship)—Fellytone numbers—for Princess Ducky**

* * *

It's one of those rare nights they are free from Order missions, so they all go to the other side of the border to celebrate. It's the five Marauders (Lily is one of them, no one can deny it) plus Marlene. They go to Muggles pubs because it's safer, and because you can forgot the rest there.

Lily knows how it work and orders for them, Remus and James know it too but it's a first for Sirius, Peter and Marlene.

It's winter and the people aren't too shocked by the robes they are wearing but they notice them nonetheless.

A man noticed Marlene a little too closely to Sirius' taste and he tries to interfere. They aren't together, but he always try to sabotage her attempts to flirt with other men. And Lily needs to intervene, again.

"It's okay," she tells him. "you need to let her be with men. Or you need to ask her out."

"It's not that … he was annoying her! Something about fellytones and some Muggle non sense!"

Lily laughs at her friend antics.

"It's telephone, Sirius. And it's a way to stay in contact with people," she explains.

"So I was right! He wants to see her again and I don't want her to see him."

"So make thing clears with her. Make it clear you want to see her outside of Order meetings."

He nods, half convinced. He directs himself toward Marlene who is alone now.

"What?" she asks bothered by his presence. He doesn't know what to say, because the strong headed, beautiful and older girl impresses him. And he's afraid she would reject him.

"Can I have your fellytone number?"And he half-jokes, joking is what he does best anyway.


	18. VictoireNeville

**VictoireNeville—oh so, you did, did you?—for Schermionie**

* * *

She was dating his son, it's how they really met. Sure, Victoire knows Neville since she's a kid, but it was Uncle Nev then. Later it has been Professor Longbottom. But know it's just Neville.

Landry is a sweet man, but he's not like his father and he is far too young for her. It pains her to notice it, because he has proposed two days ago though she hasn't given her answer yet.

She had thought her love for Neville was only admiration for a man who fought during the war, but she knows other war heroes and it's never been like that. It's admiration plus attraction plus desire plus adoration plus love. So she says no to Landry.

She goes to his apartment and knocks to his door without hesitation.

"Hello Victoire! Where is Landry?" Neville says looking over her shoulder.

"He's not with me, and I need to talk," she says entering the house.

He never has been comfortable when it's only her in his apartment. Going to lunches and excursions together wasn't bad, it was like a father-daughter thing to the strangers eyes. Neville never had a girl. But it's his place and he's alone with no witnesses now.

"So." He's waiting, he feels awkward.

"I've broken up with Landry. I've ended things," she adds.

"Oh so, you did, did you?"

"Yes, he was far too young for me." She tries to hint. "Women need to be with older men, not younger," she adds, she really doesn't want to make the first move, but she wants to be sure he understands.

And even if he's not a Ravenclaw, he understands.


	19. LavenderSeamus

**LavenderSeamus—piano—for LittleMissWeasley**

* * *

Lavender has changed since the war. She is still bright and bubbly, she is still extremely attractive, she still has that aura surrounding her, Seamus notices. Yet, she has matured. Her clothes are more sophisticated, she's less loud when she speaks, she is more still when standing. She has grace.

And it's maybe the reason why Seamus asks her spontaneously on a date after work. She accepts, and it's the beginning of a nightmare for Seamus.

He very well knew where to bring the Hogwart's time Lavender, but this new Lavender, so mature and beautiful? He has no idea. He needs a classy restaurant where a piano will be charmed to play music while they're eating. Somewhere refined, like the woman she now is. Somewhere where the prices aren't written on the lady menu.

He finds the perfect place and brings her there. Lavender raises an eyebrow at his choice of restaurant, but enters anyway. The restaurant is quiet, they only hear the piano. The voices are low, the laughs very rare. The atmosphere is uncomfortable, Lavender and Seamus barely talk. They mention their jobs, their friends in low voices, afraid to disturb the (old) people around them.

For Seamus, everything is ruined. The date is going immensely wrong. Even _he_ is bothered by the restaurant when he's with beautiful woman like Lavender. What must _she_ think? He wonders. She must be bored and waiting to go to her home. And indeed, she stands up and leave the table before the desserts.

Seamus stays on his chair, dumbfounded by her behaviour, but soon motion a waiter to pay the dinner.

He follows her outside, running and knowing that the date was a disaster and that he will probably never see her again. He catches up with her in the main street, she's waiting for him.

"There is a quidditch match this week-end," she says. "Pick me at six." And without any other word, she apparates away.


	20. TedAndromeda

TedAndromeda - _criss-crossing paths_ - **for Azzie**

* * *

Andromeda feels like a fool. And a little like a rebel. She has missed her curfew by half an hour because of a meeting. Though, if she comes to think about it, her parents would probably be glad to hear she has went to a Pure-Blood meeting.

She didn't go for honor or to make herself a place in the society, no. She went because she wants to understand how pure-blood are superior to muggle-born. It's something that has been told over and over to her, yet she can't comprehend. Tonight's meeting didn't help.

She is walking out of knockturn alley toward an apparition spot when she sees a apothecary. When she sees it, she decides that if she has to be a rebel, she will be one completely. She buys cigarette paper and tobacco. She chuckles at the face her mother would make seeing a proper lady smoking.

She doesn't manage to roll the cigarette. It's trickier than what it appears. She is about to give up when a man interrupts her.

"It's not a good habit, you shouldn't start."

She turns to him, with the intention of putting him back to his place, but she doesn't.

She recognises him and he shouldn't be here. Even with the expensive clothes and disguise, she recognises him.

"You are a muggle-born." She almost says mudblood, but she can't bring herself. She doesn't see how blood can be muddy.

He makes big eyes and he is about to leave when she stops him.

"I …" she hesitates. "I recognize you from Hogwarts." She doesn't apologise to him when should have. A word like that could be deadly around this part of the Alley.

"I don't agree with all they have said," she whispers, making him understand she meant no bad. She couldn't care less about one's blood heritage. It is bothering her, but it's true.

"I only came because I wanted to understand why they hate us so much. I haven't find any answer to be honest."

She sighs. "I haven't find any answers myself."

"What answer were you looking for?" he asks curiously.

"Why should we be hating you?" It's honest and a little desperate.

"Well, maybe you could make yourself an idea if you have to hate us or not." He smiles at her. She smiles back.


End file.
